Mordecai
Mordecai Flak is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year old Blue Jay. He made his debut in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Appearance Mordecai is about a 6'3 tall, anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He sports a black beak, with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers vary throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure, He wears blue goggles with amber lenses. In NLG343's Regular Show He wears a blue nylon shirt and blue jeans. Category:Characters Category:Blue Jay Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters Personality Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks lots of amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at time, though they are unrelated to work. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits -- both good and bad --throughout the series. *'Leadership' - Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B". *'Video Game Master' - Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx", and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies ". *'Educated ' - Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (although, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "Rig Juice". *'Skilled Liar' - In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. *'Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against "Peeps" in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. *'Heavy Sleeper''' - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Rigby has to gently shake him to get him to wake up many times (examples, "Ello Gov'nor", "This Is My Jam" and "Really Real Wrestling"). *'Guitar Player' - In "This Is My Jam", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength' - This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby; this is notable when the two engage in a game of Punchies. However, while not on Skips' or Muscle Man's level, there are several evidences that Mordecai possesses well above average strength, as he has on several occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he's so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is show when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. *'Coffee Drinker' - Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Speeches' - Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. Don, when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront and mend Rigby's relationship with his brother; Rage Against The TV, when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to help with beating The Hammer; in "Muscle Woman" when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her; and in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-synching. Another example would be when Mordecai apologizes to C.J. to calm her down in "Yes Dude Yes". Also, he gave a protest speech to Margaret being trapped in the Voice Messaging Control Center in "Butt Dial", begging her not to play the message that contained song Mordecai made up about how it would be like if they were together forever. However, it didn't work. He is also shown to give a great speech in "Exit 9B", which Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. claimed touching. In "Do or Diaper ", he explained to Margaret about the bet, and admitting that he likes her. *'Kind-Hearted' - Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. He also admitted a certain secret to save his life. The only major time he wasn't kind-hearted was in "It's Time" when he pushed Rigby off a microwave, killing him, though it was out of anger, and he was immediately regretful of his actions. *'Truthful' - Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, unlike Rigby, but he is also very truthful. For example, in "The Power", Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. *'Musician' - Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the "Mordecai and the Rigbys", "Karaoke Video", and "Butt Dial" he sings nice and clear, although he tends to be off-key. Also, he seemed to know about a song called Brain Explosion (song) that Rigby didn't know about in This Is My Jam. Also, he listened to a song on repeat for five days in Yes Dude Yes. *'Slacker' - Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as is seen in many episodes. Examples are Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad and Jeremy in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in Karaoke Video and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". He is also skilled in the powerful martial arts of Death Kwon Do and can perform many amazing techniques when wearing the proper attire. *'Lousy Swimmer' - It is seen in "Meat Your Maker" when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, he was practically drowning. Though this might not be true, considering the fact that it was marinade and not water. *'Party Animal' - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. *'Sanitation' - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. *'Snoring' - It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. *'Ladies Man' - Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from "Muscle Woman", CJ and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes", possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied", and a woman from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. *'Skilled Rapper'- Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. *'Skilled Dancer' - As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer. *'Singer/songwriter' - As shown in the song "Such a slacker", Mordecai is shown to have a great Homer Simpson themed song voice and the fictional writer of the song Forms - Super Mode= Mordecai Cyber Mode transforms into Super Mode. Most of his weapons goes onto his back while two leg pieces connect to the blue part of his legs and his mouthplate comes over his face. Mordecai goes into Super Mode when fighting in battle against anybody vaguely threatening. *'Attacks' **'Cyber Buster' - Hyper Mode= Mordecai Super Mode transform into Hyper Mode. *'Attacks' **'Hyper Punch' **'Hyper Kick' **'Hyper Slash' **'Hyper Shoot' - Ultimate Mode= Mordecai Hyper Mode transform into Ultimate Mode. *'Attacks' **'Ultimate Kick' **'Ultimate Punch' **'Ultimate Slash' **'Ultimate Shoot' - Gold Mode= Mordecai Gold Mode, is the Golden Armor form of Mordecai Ultimate Mode. Unlike most members of his species, he has five fingers per hand instead of three. *'Attacks' **'Gold Blast': Unleashes a large number of energy bullets or missiles from his body. **'Gold Explosion': Unleashes a large energy wave from his body. **'Gold Punch': A punch attack that results in a small shock wave. **'Gold Kick': A simple kick attack. - Crimson Mode= Mordecai Crimson Mode is the mode form of Mordecai Gold Mode. Mordecai Crimson Mode appeared in Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics The Movie: Riders of Adventure *'Attacks' **'Crimson Light': Mordecai Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. **'Final Justice': He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his gungnir. **'Invincible Sword': Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. - Fighter Mode= Mordecai Fighter Mode, is an alternate form of Mordecai Crimson Mode. The Fighter Mode gives Mordecai Super Mode a more human shape. It is also said that his fighting power is tripled. *'Attacks' **'Laser': Fires a huge blast of positron energy from the same-name cannon on his right arm, causing major disaster. It only functions as a "normal" hyperlaser cannon in the Real World, however. The attack is more 'laser-ish' upon Fighter and Paladin Modes. **'Ginga Crush': Transforms the Positron Laser on his arm into a bigger form held by both arms which fires a powerful blast of dark matter on his enemy. Alternately he can fire the same attack when the dragon mouth on his chest opens up with the PL protruding from it to fire a white spherical version. - Paladin Mode= Mordecai Paladin Mode is an even more powerful alternate form of Mordecai Fighter Mode. *'Attacks' **'Mega Sword': Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of his Mega Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. - Legendary Mode= }} }} Equipment Devices *Mode Timer - Mordecai's wristwatch device. Relationships Rigby Rigby is Mordecai's best friend (and pet peeve) since childhood. The two are virtually inseparable, always finding ways to forgive any breaks in their friendship. Mordecai is the tall, responsible, mannered one, while Rigby is the short, immature, energetic one in the duo. They both work at the park together with Benson as their boss. Every episode that has ever aired has always shown the two as a duo, let alone the two in the same episode. Mordecai usually punches Rigby and says "Shut up, dude!" when he gets mad at him. Margaret Margaret is Mordecai's crush, and one of his best friends, almost as close as Rigby is to Mordecai. Additionally, Margaret seems to have a crush on him as well. In the episode "Picking up Margaret ", Margaret also says that Mordecai is always there for her when she needs it, something she can't say about other people she knows. By the end of the episode, she kisses him as she boards her flight. It is quite possible now that the two might develop a romantic relationship. Benson Benson is Mordecai's boss at the Park. Even though he yells at Mordecai and Rigby a lot, it seems that Benson never gets angry at Mordecai on his own. Benson recognizes Mordecai's greater sense of responsibility and self-control, things Rigby doesn't have. Benson also treats Mordecai with the same level of respect as the other workers. A good example of this is in "Eggscellent", Mordecai punches Benson in the face after he scolds him over Rigby's coma. Instead of getting outright angry, he asks Mordecai what his problem was. He later then apologizes to Mordecai about what he said. Mordecai also apologizes to Benson for punching him in the face. Then he says he is a good friend. Eileen Mordecai knows of Eileen's crush on Rigby and even said they'd make a "cute couple" as shown in "Do Me a Solid". He also likes making fun of it, which often results in making Rigby angry. Mordecai shows friendship to Eileen for asking Margaret to go camping with Rigby so Mordecai and Margaret were getting really close in "Camping Can Be Cool". Mordecai also shows his bond with Eileen in "Death Bear" when he saves her from the Death Bear. Skips Mordecai respects Skips due to Skips' ability to fix almost any problem Mordecai and Rigby cause. They are great friends. In Skips vs. Technology, Mordecai and Rigby print him a note saying "you've been a great help!" More often than not, Mordecai relies on Skips to fix everything. Mordecai and Skips once played video games together, leaving Rigby out. Pops Mordecai is real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, they seem to get along and have no problems. Along with Rigby, they always help Pops. Like in "Dizzy", they try to help him with his stage fright and in "Rap It Up", they join him to go against CrewCrew when they call Pops a loser. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Mordecai likes Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost at times, but Mordecai doesn't approve of their personality, especially Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes, once even correcting him about it, but Mordecai had to face Muscle Man's sibling John Sorrenstein. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other and help each other with problems. In the episode "Guy's Night" Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are hanging out with each other like guys and ordering pizza, soda etc. Also Mordecai, and the rest of the male park employees (except Benson) helps Muscle Man in Longest Weekend when they keep an eye on him to keep him from seeing Starla, so she will not break up with him to test their love after seeing a movie called "The Longest Weekend ". Thomas Mordecai seems to get along well with Thomas, especially in the episode "Starter Pack". He and Rigby greet him in a friendly manner and show concern for him when Muscle Man continuously pranks him, causing them both to go to Skips and Benson about it. He and Rigby both show sadness for Thomas when Muscle Man seemingly kills him by throwing a shed at his car, but it later turns to annoyance when Muscle Man reveals it was all a prank initiated by him and Thomas. But luckliy, it didn't last long. In The Longest Weekend he ask Thomas to help watch Muscle Man when he was going crazy for Starla. Jeannie Mordecai seems to get along with Jeannie, she is smart, friendly and very kind. Walid Jones Walid Jones is Mordecai's favorite because he can make taco's,burgers and pizza's. Family Uncle Steve Uncle Steve is Mordecai's uncle as seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" in the story Payback. Even though Mordecai's uncle is slack without much money (much like Rigby), Mordecai still seems to care about his uncle when he dies. Enemies Ernie the giant chicken As revealed in Ernie's past enemy, Ernie lived in Mordecai's town before Quahog, and is the most feared in Mordecai's preschool, until he was expelled and moved to Quahog, which was the happiest thing Mordecai Has ever heared Trivia *His underwear changes. In Really Real Wrestling, he is seen wearing briefs. But they change into boxers. **In Punch, Laugh and Die, Mordecai wakes up after hearing Rigby play the drums. **In Josh the Human, Josh pantses him as a trick. **In Skateboard Anyone, His skateboarder pants fall while doing a trick, causing him to trip. Category:Characters Category:Blue Jay Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters